gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Dream It's Over
Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House is featured in Swan Song, the ninth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn with the New Directions. Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Marley, Sam and Tina have solos. After Finn struggled to find a place to rehearse, Marley suggested the courtyard. Seeming as though no one else would show up to practice, Finn starts singing along with Marley, as the snow begins to fall. Both of them are being accompanied by the rest of New Directions who are all wearing beanies and coats due to the weather. As the New Directions reunite, back in New York, Kurt reads a letter in tears. Rachel asks what happened, to which Kurt replies that he has been accepted to NYADA. Rachel runs to hug him as they cry. The New Directions clap and applaud as they reunite. Lyrics Finn: There is freedom within, there is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're traveling with me Hey now, hey now Finn and Marley: Don't dream it's over Finn: Hey now, hey now Finn and Marley: When the world comes in Finn: They come, Finn and Marley: They come to build a wall between us We know they won't win Tina and Blaine: Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof Sam and Brittany: In the paper today tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the TV page Blaine with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come Blaine and Finn with New Directions: To build a wall between us Blaine with New Directions: We know they won't win New Directions: Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Oh, yeah) (Finn: Hey now, hey now) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Don't dream it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Yeah!) (Tina: Oh, oh, whoa!) Finn: Now I'm walking again To the beat of a drum Finn and Marley: And I'm counting the steps To the door of your heart Tina and Blaine: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof Get to know the feeling of liberation and release Finn with New Directions: (Marley: Oh, whoa, whoa!) Hey now, hey now (Marley: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come Finn and Blaine with New Directions: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us Finn: We know they won't win No they won't win! Sam with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Marley: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in (Marley: When the world comes in) They come, they come Sam and Blaine: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us Tina: Hey now, hey now Blaine: Don't let them win New Directions: Hey now, hey now (Tina: Oh yeah!) Don't dream it's over (Finn and Blaine: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now (Tina: Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh, oh, oh) Don't dream it's over Tina and Blaine with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Gallery Don't Dream it's Over- Pic 2.jpg Jyderddio.gif Tumblr mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o4 250.gif Tumblr mendeevpzX1qfo9f3o3 250.gif blam steps down.png blam yeah.png Minn.jpeg ChristmasAndyDDIO_(5).gif Don't dream.jpg swan song blam.png Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.53.15.png.jpg Finnandmarley.jpg Finn and-marley.png Glee-Dont-Dream-Its-Over-.jpg Tumblr mingq1ltFC1qd1240o3 r3 250.gif 8finnmarley hudrose.gif 7finnmarley hudrose.gif Tumblr mingq1ltFC1qd1240o3 r3 250.gif 6finnmarley hudrose.gif 5finnmarley hudrose.gif 4finnmarley hudrose.gif 3finnmarley hudrose.gif 2finnmarley hudrose.gif Friends farley hudrose.gif Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Songs